


Help

by Luvxx1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvxx1/pseuds/Luvxx1
Summary: Someone help me.Looking for a story.





	Help

I hope someone can help me. 

Its supposed to be after 2x20, but Alec and Magnus don't get back together when they do. Alec starts to have visions of some monster or demon. When he has them he is in pain. Because of Jace's angelic powers he is able to help him with the pain and their bond is the key. 

Points I can remember  
-Alec is able to draw the monster/demon  
\- Another warlock interested in Alec  
\- Magnus saving saving Alec could drian his life


End file.
